


Crush At First Sight

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [41]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: AU where Alec (is human)meets Magnus (still a warlock) at pandemonium and they hit it off





	

Magnus had been attracted to countless people before; of all kinds and races. But damn did this mundane top them all. His hair was brush back in that perfect that made his beautiful, hazel eyes stand out more than anything else. Magnus almost went weak in the knees. This man was trouble.

Magnus sat on his couch and just watched him having fun for awhile; but he eventually grew bored of that. Magnus never was patient man. So he walked over to where the man was standing at the bar, obviously waiting on the bartender.

“Hi there.” The man turned to face him, confused slightly at the question. Or perhaps because Magnus was talking to him. “Magnus. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Alec.” Alec took his hand and shook it with a smile on his face. This time Magnus did go weak in the knees. Alec was going to be the death of him. Something he didn’t mind at that moment.

“So, Alec, what are we drinking?” Magnus grinned at Alec and noticed a blush creeping up his neck.

“Just whatever really.” He motioned to the bartender at the other end. “If I can ever get his attention that is.” Mgnus looked over his shoulder and sighed with annoyance.

“Yeah, he’s new.” He looked at Alec briefly. “And sucks. Let me take care of it.”

Alec watched him walk to the other end of the bar and speak with the guy. He didn’t have a clue what Magnus told him, but it made the guy turn beet red and clumsily rush to make two drinks. Magnus took them and walked back to where Alec was waiting and handed him one of the drinks.

“How did you do that?“ Alec was looking at him as if he just made the drinks appear by magic; which Magnus could do if he really wanted to. But that wasn’t something Alec needed to know about right now.

“I own the club. How else?”

Learning this fact nearly caused Alec to choke on his drink, which made Magnus laugh. This mundane was positively adorable. Magnus wanted to learn more about him.

“I told you something about myself. Now it’s your turn.” Magnus took a sip of his drink.

“What do you want to know?” Alec noticed the way Magnus looked him up and down. It made him shiver somewhat; he wasn’t use to this kind of attention.

“Everything.”


End file.
